I'm Bored Na-mi-e
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: Kanra after reading some "displeasing" rumors about her decides to call it enough for the night of that and decides to bother Namie instead. Genderbend Izaya and Namie. Namie is a boy and Izaya is a girl or Kanra. Warning is a lemon and one shot! Do not read if you don't like that kind of thing. Rated M for a reason.


**Let's take this chance to clear up some things! Here it's genderbend everyone genderbend! Namie is a boy and Izaya is a girl. Warning smut. This is a rated M one shot for a reason I didn't make this rated ****M just for kicks. Now on to the story!**

* * *

A girl with long black hair swirled around in her chair as she giggled, laughing at the hilarious comments she was reading.

Namie raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. It always bothered him a little his boss's "hobbies" but it wasn't his business as long as he got paid.

Ryuga Ranel: Yeah I heard Kanra Orihara would do anything for info!

Yuuki Kyian: Really? Is that how she gets all of it?

Izaya: Wow I didn't expect that :0

She giggled again. Stupid idiots as if she would sleep around just measly info she had much better ways then that and sleeping around no matter how beautiful she was wouldn't help get get too far at least not the direction she wanted to go.

Ryuga Ranel: There's a rumor going round that her and the monster of Ikebukuro have something going on too!

Silly silly little boy.. spreading this rumors won't do much to further your career as a writer you know~

Yuuki Kyian: I think it's obvious they do.

Yuuki Kyian: They're just oozing sexual tension whenever they run around the city.

Okay enough's enough

Izaya: Oh! Sorry guys my mom's calling!

Izaya: My uncle's visiting and we're supposed to pick him up from the airport!

Izaya: Bye bye~

Ryuga Ranel: Bye Izaya

Yuuki Kyian: Bye!

**Izaya Has Left The Room**

She put the laptop lid down and quietly slipped out of her chair and stalked around so that she was right behind Namie. She leaned in close so her mouth was just by his ear.

"_Namie-Kun~_" She practically purred.

"What is it Kanra?" Namie asked resignedly. If he ignored her she would simply keep on pestering him till he gave in so he might as well just indulge her for a few moments so he could go back to reading his book.

"Hmm I'm bored~" She said flopped over the couch so her head was lower then his as she peeked up at him through her eyelashes. (Think of her as sort of laying over the back of the couch with her arms extended against the cushions)

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Namie asked raising an eyebrow at her. She closed her eyes but just as suddenly opened them and then her face was just in front of his.

"_Entertain me._" She demanded a lusty smirk on her face and and a look in her eyes that made shivers crawl up his spine.

"And how do you want me to do that?" He asked some how managing to keep his voice straight though he avoided looking into her eyes. She smirked this time a more mocking one and walked around the couch and sat on the other side of the couch facing him.

"Let's see what you can come up with." She challenged a playful look to her eyes.

Hesitantly but anyway he set the book down on the coffee table and scooted closer to her. He took her legs some what gently and laid them over her lap and moved even closer so their faces were right by each other.

"Like this then?" He questioned a challenge in his eyes now.

"Wow someone's bold today. Usually I'd have more trouble convincing you to play." She mocked and poked him on the nose playfully. This surprised him and he stared at her for a few moments before snapping out of it when he felt a hand slipping under his shirt.

"Well I might as well since you'll end up making me anyway." He said back and leaned forward to bite her left ear which she rewarded with a soft mewl. He then smoothed it over by licking the spot he bit.

She got a little bolder and started tracing his stomach with her right hand while with her left she wrapped her arm around his neck. Moving away from her ear and to her lips he left a trail of kisses. Finally when their mouths met they both instantly opened up to each other. At first it was play fighting. She'd dart her tongue in and tease his before retreating and he'd try to do the same yet somehow she always managed to coax him back.

This was until Kanra got a little impatient and slipped a finger under his pants. They started fighting for dominance. Tongues clashing and the occasional small bite. Their tongues tied together and pushed against each other before Namie eventually let her take control. She pushed him back onto the couch and got on top of him straddling his waist.

The first thing she did after getting on top of him was taking his white button up shirt and slowly and teasingly she unbuttoned each one. Taking the time to let her eyes roam and lightly tracing patterns into the bits of exposed chest that was becoming bigger and bigger. Soon his shirt was entirely unbuttoned and leaning back to let Namie sit up as she did Namie took his shirt off and threw it onto the floor. Instantly Kanra was on top of him again pushing him down with her pale, thin fingers.

She leaned down and started licking and sucking at the base of his neck making him moan. She then bit down hard enough to break skin and draw blood which got her a sharp gasp. She then licked over the wound. Working her way down licking down his chest she eventually got down to his pants and playfully smirked. Putting one finger on the large bulge his pants weren't doing a thing to conceal she lightly touched it making Namie bit his lip not willing to beg her.

Suddenly he was the one on top looming over her small figure with his large one. With a determined look in his eyes he slid her shirt up and she raised her arms a clear invitation to take it off. He gripped the bottom of it and quickly took it off her, eager now, and burning with need.

There was a look in her eyes, a emotion he used to think she was incapable of until he started seeing it more and more as this became a regular thing to them. It wasn't the normal cold and calculating look that was so entwined with the world's opinion of her.

It was soft, gentle, and some what tender. It was full of warmth and maybe even love. Even if it was just passing affection he was happy that he was the only one she ever looked at like this.

He reached behind her and while skillfully teasing her lips with his tongue he unclasped her bra and threw it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Breaking the kiss and leaving both of them panting he then took a rosy bud into his mouth and rolled it around making her cry out.

"Ah Nam-ie!" She cried when he bit her but not hard enough to draw blood. He began sucking like a baby would to his mother. He was now the one tracing her lean stomach and he then played with the zipper of her shorts teasingly before finally popping open the button and unzipping it her shorts. He moved on to the next nipple. He slid a hand inside her panties and teased her slit making her blush and press herself against him.

"Now what do you want me to do?" He asked a victorious smirk on his face. He finally got the upper hand now. She whimpered and his grip loosened. A mistake for sure because suddenly they switched positions again. She made quick work of his pants pulling the zipper down and then the pants off his legs.

They were suddenly thrown randomly away and then the only thing he was in was his socks and boxers. Despite having been naked in front of her before he still blushed and cutely averted his eyes.

She smirked and he could feel it as she looked at it. She then grabbed his chin gently and forced him to look at her. She teasingly pushed down her shots slowly and seductively before tossing them away. She played with the edges of her panties before slowly sliding them down. When she was bare her smirk grew wider when she spotted his hard erection against his boxers.

She pressed herself against him with one hand playing with his hair and the other softly massaging his boner which just grew even harder if that was possible. He bit his lip to contain in the moans that were threatening to spill out. She suddenly bit his bottom lip and pulled back.

"Don't hide the from me." She whispered sensually into his ear. "Let me hear all you have to say."

He shook his head no. He didn't want her to hear all those embarrassing sounds.

"In that case-" she said before abruptly kissing him full force plunging her tongue into his mouth. He gave up the fight quickly already over whelmed. She explored every inch of his mouth despite having already done so several times before.

He suddenly jerked up when her other hand that used to be in his hair tweaked his left nipple. He moaned into his mouth when pain and pleasure mixed with one hand squeezing his nipple and the other stroking his erection. Her hand now slipped inside his boxers teasing his cock by playing with the slit and then moving slowly down just to leave light touches going up. Suddenly she pulled away. He understood though that she was getting impatient.

So he stood up and took off his last remaining clothing and tossed it away. She then pinned him back onto the couch again.

"Are you that impatient you couldn't wait for me to just sit back on my own?" He asked incredulously but teasingly.

"Shut it." She growled. Her eyes filled with lust that only he could satisfy. She took his cock in her hand and slowly lowered herself onto him moaning slightly then louder when she reached mid length. Soon he was all the way in and she clutched his shoulders, digging in her long nails as she adjusted. It wasn't too bad though it's just they haven't done this for a bit and it was a bit hard getting used to. Though all that fore play made it a ton easier.

She then started moving, slowly at first just a small up and down to test it out, then she started going faster. She moaned hard and loud as she did. He lifted his hips to meet hers every time and in unison they were going at it. Without reservation, shields, or the masks, they moaned and stared into each other's eyes just sharing their true feelings silently.

_I love you_

Neither would ever say it out loud but in a way this was their way of saying it. Becoming one with each other and trusting each other completely. She suddenly screamed out when he hit her g spot. He noticed this so he put his hands on her hips and angled it so he hit that spot every time.

Her mouth was open now as she tried to gasp for air and withstand the onslaught of pleasure coursing through her. He was in a similar state but was determined to have her come before he did. So he took one of his hands off her hips and started rubbing at her clit making her throw her head back in a gasp.

He really did hope she would hurry up because he couldn't hold it much longer. He didn't have to wait for long though because after a few more thrusts she came. Light flashed before her eyes and she collapsed unto his chest. He pushed her back so he was on top and after a few more thrusts he came too spilling his seed inside of her and giving her a small mini orgasm as he did. He collapsed onto her but made sure he wasn't crushing her.

They both just stayed there for a while coming down from their sex induced high. Eventually their breathing settled down but the loving looks in their eyes didn't. He leaned up and they kissed one more time before they snuggled into each other on the couch. They ripped the blanket from the arm chair and laid it over themselves and promptly fell asleep in each other's arms.

Most likely they'll never say anything to each other out loud. Both too prideful and stubborn to admit it. But they knew and that's all that mattered. Just three simple words. Three silent words.

* * *

**My first lemon! Well not the first I've written but the first I published! Ahahaha I tried to cram in as much detail as I could to make this the best it could be! Also I saw a picture of male Namie and in my mind it was like DING and so I decided to write this. Please tell me what you think! Please review! I'm really not confident of my smut writing skills at all.**


End file.
